Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain weapons and equipment
This article is a list of weapons and equipment that appear in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Weapons Primary Weapons (Hip) Assault Rifles Shotguns Grenade Launchers Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:MGSV weapons Category:Items Category:MGSV equipment Primary Weapons (Back) Sniper Rifles **'RENOV-ICWX': A sniper rifle that has been seen and revealed during Kojima's Fox Engine preview of weapons and in the possession of the silent sniper, Quiet. Quiet's rifle is nicknamed "Wicked Butterfly", and can be modified. Obtainable for the player to use. Both lethal and non-lethal variants of the RENOV-ICKX were seen in the Weapons menu during the 2015 E3 gameplay demo. All Sniper Rifles can be custom modified with to accommodate under barrel shotguns and grenade launchers. **'Sinful Butterfly:' **'Guilty Butterfly': Sniper rifle customised by Quiet. Fires tranquilizer rounds at subsonic speeds, for improved accuracy. Nicknamed "Guilty Butterfly." Machine Guns Rocket Launchers Shields Secondary Weapons Handguns Submachine Guns Bionic Arm *'Bionic Arm:' **'+Active Sonar 1:' **'+Active Sonar 2:' **'+Active Sonar 3:' **'+Mobility 1:' **'+Mobility 2:' **'+Mobility 3:' **'+Precision 1:' **'+Precision 2:' **'+Precision 3:' **'+Medical 1:' **'+Medical 2:' **'+Medical 3:' **'Bionic Arm (SIL):' **'Bionic Arm (GLD):' *'Stun Arm': A customized feature made into Big Boss' prosthetic hand which allows him to shoot 120 volts of electricity from out of it. Contact with it is strong enough to make an enemy faint in a instant. Runs on battery life that needs re-charging after use. *'Hand of Jehuty:' *'Rocket Arm:' *'Blast Arm:' Support Weapons Other *'Combat knife': The ultimate hand to hand combat weapon. Can be used to eliminate or interrogate enemies during the CQC hold. Its current in-game name and to why Snake adopted one instead of the standard Militaires Sans Frontières Stun Rod is currently unknown. Enemies are also equipped with knives and will use them against the player if they are in close enough range or down to their last resort of self defense. *'CQC': (Close Quarters Combat): A system of combined combat techniques which allow rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. It was developed together by The Boss and Big Boss. An enhanced version of this technique named as "Dynamic CQC" is present in The Phantom Pain. Equipment There are 3 type of items, Tools, Item and Option. Items in The Phantom Pain need to be either located, unlocked or developed in. Uniforms In The Phantom Pain, Uniform Selection allows the player to choose the uniform Big Boss and the Diamond Dogs wear during a mission. Uniforms have unique abilities and advantages to help aid the player such as more items/weapons equipped, less damage taken and higher camo index. *'Naked': Fatigues with low defense, camo index, and main weapon ammo storage, but high movement speed. *'Fatigues': Simple military fatigues, offering the basic level of defense, main weapon storage, ammo storage, and camo index. Comes in variants (Olive Drab, Tiger Stripes, Desert Fox, Splitter, Black Ocelot, Urban Water and Golden Tiger). *'Scarf': *'Sneaking Suit': A new version of the sneaking suit designed by the R&D team at Diamond Dogs. It allows the player to carry twice as many items and weapons as the standard fatigues. The TGS 2014 demo inferred that the sneaking suit was under development at the time Snake went to Africa. *'Battle Dress': A new version of the Battle Dress from Peace Walker designed by the R&D team at Diamond Dogs. Provides low movement and low camo index but with very high ammo capacity, High defense, and probably allow an extra weapon slot. (It could be possible to have multiple variant patterns of the Battle Dress.) *'MSF Sneaking Suit': Same suit and design as seen in Ground Zeroes. Unlocked exclusively for Big Boss when starting up The Phantom Pain with Ground Zeroes data saved on the console's hard drive. Tools *'INT Scope': High-performance variable-magnification binoculars. Can zoom up to 3x, Can be used in conjunction with night-vision goggles. Intel targets can be marked by focusing on them, also fitted with a miniature directional microphone to listen in on enemies' conversations for information. In The Phantom Pain, the Binoculars can be upgraded to perform the same function as the analyzer from Peace Walker which grades the stats of enemy combatants for use on Mother Base. **'+Analyzer 1:' **'+Analyzer 2:' **'+Analyzer 3:' *'iDroid Data Terminal': A handheld data terminal that can be used by pressing the start button. Enables you to view various mission data and request support, among other functions. The game does not pause when the iDroid is in use, so maintaining situational awareness while using it is key. **'Speaker:' **'+Marker 1:' **'+Marker 2:' *'Fulton Device': The method of recruiting neutralized enemies provided they are still alive. The user must position themselves close or on the enemy for it to be deployed while the attached inflatable balloon sends the enemy airborne for evacuation away from the battlefield. Appears in The Phantom Pain. Note that unlike in Peace Walker, the player does not actually equip the item, and instead just needs to interact with an eligible target by pressing the action button. It can also be used to retrieve emplaced weapons and vehicles, as well as cargo containers. Can also be used on animals such as rams, and horses for whatever purpose not yet explained. Can also be used as improvised weapons. **'+Cargo 1:' Lifts small-scale emplaced weapons. **'+Cargo 2:' Lifts large-scale emplaced weapons and vehicles. **'+Children:' Lifts child soldiers. **'+Wormhole:' Replaces the Fulton balloon with a wormhole device, allowing for use even when indoors and cannot be shot down. Bionic Arm: (See Secondary Weapons above). Items *'C. Box:' A cardboard box with a camouflage design. Use in areas with similar colors to the design to hide from the enemy in plain sight. Also includes various devices that can trick an enemy soldier, including two poses of a bikini model in the upright and landscape position, and one of depicting them as a fellow enemy soldier saluting them. **'C.BOX (DSRT):' **'C.BOX (WR):' **'C.BOX (SMK):' **'C.BOX (FRST):' **'C.BOX (RED):' **'C.BOX (CITY):' *'Special C. Box:' A special cardboard box obtainable by downloadable content. Players will receive the code to download this special box by pre-ordering Ground Zeroes via Amazon.co.jp in Japan. It is later revealed to be the Wetland Cardboard box. A similar cardboard box, called Rocky Terrain Cardboard box, will be issued via preorders to GameTsutaya for The Phantom Pain itself. Both boxes are also pre-included in the game alongside the all-purpose dryland cardboard box, in the premium and special editions of The Phantom Pain. **'C.BOX (APD):' **'C.BOX (RT):' **'C.BOX (WET):' *'Night vision goggles:' Generation 2.5 light amplification night vision goggles. In addition to boosting visible light, they can also detect and amplify objects in the near-infrared region, revealing all heat sources within the goggles' operational range. Unlike in Ground Zeroes, the goggles in The Phantom Pain must be recharged as using them drains power. *'Stealth Camo.PP:' **'Stealth Camo:' *'Phantom Cigar:' An e-cigar blended with a medicinal herb that speeds up the user's perception of time. Loses efficacy if the user is under stress (for instance, if they are spotted by the enemy). *'Pentazemin:' *'Noctocyanin:' *'Acceleramin:' *'Parasite (Mist):' *'Parasite (Camo):' *'Parasite (Armor):' Steam C. Box: A special cardboard box adopting the logo and design from video game company Valve's Steam. Exclusive only to the PC version of The Phantom Pain. (Confirmed, Not In The Game) Gaming system handbag: Used for wearing as a makeshift helmet large enough to encompass the entire head. Depending on the version, it will depict either the Xbox One or the PlayStation 4. Was unveiled in the gameplay demo of the cardboard box. The PS4 bag was unveiled in the independently released version of the box demo, while the Xbox One version was unveiled during the box demo version included in Geoff Keighley's interview with Kojima. Options *'Light': A tactical light mounted on a gun. Lights can be turned ON/OFF in the weapon menu, or by pressing the right directional button while you have a weapon readied. You can blind an enemy by pointing a weapon at them with its light, on though the light makes you more visible to the enemy. *'Suppressor': A noise suppression device that reduces gunshot sound and muzzle flash. Though it allows a weapon to be fired without alerting the enemy, its limited-use parts mean that eventually it will lose its function. Can be attached or removed via the weapon menu. *'Grenade launcher:' An underbarrel attachment used to launch fragmentation grenades quickly and efficiently, has its own ammo count. For example: AM-69 AAS Rifle. Buddy Equipment Quiet *'Wicked Butterfly:' *'Guilty Butterfly:' *'Sinful Butterfly:' *'Naked:' **'Naked (Blood):' **'Naked (Silver Q):' **'Naked (Gold Q):' *'Sniper Wolf:' *'Gray XOF:' D-Dog *'Naked:' *'Sneaking:' **'Sneaking (KNIFE):' **'Sneaking (STUN):' *'Battle Dress:' *'Tactical (Fulton):' D-Horse *'Normal:' *'Battledress:' *'Furicorn:' D-Walker *'D-Walker:' *'Ammo Rack:' *'Auto Loader:' *'Support Head:' *'Scouting Head:' *'Intercept Head:' *'Task-Arm:' **'Task-Arm (CQC):' **'Task-Arm (MCHT):' **'Task-Arm (SM):' *'DW S.Pistol:' **'DW S.Pistol-CS:' **'DW S.Pistol-AP:' *'DW D114-CS:' *'DW GEIST K11-CS:' *'DW ZE'EV-CS:' *'Gatling Gun:' *'ATGM-MK IV:' *'Flamethrower:' *'H-DISCHARGER:' *'F-BALLISTA:' Helicopter *'UTH-66 Blackfoot:' *'Speaker:' *'Gatling Gun:' *'H-Rocket:' *'AS.Missile:' *'Flare:' *'Applique Armor:' Key Items *'Children's Reward:' *'First Aid Manual:' *'Master Certificate (Marking):' *'Master Certificate (Box):' *'Grand Master Certificate (Box):' *'Master Certificate (Fulton):' *'Grand Master Certificate (Fulton):' *'Conch Shell:' *'Skulls Machete:' *'Strangelove's Memento:' *'Man on Fire (Corpse):' *'Quiet's Examination Report:' *'Handkerchief' *'Emmerich's Research Notes:' *'The Codename: Big Boss:' *'Master Certificate (Standard):' *'Grand Master Certificate (Standard):' *'Master Certificate (Elite):' *'Grand Master Certificate (Elite):' *'Star of Bethlehem:' Other *'Walkman': A portable stereo cassette player manufactured by Sony. Works through the iDroid data terminal, from which you can play, stop and change cassette tapes. Can also be fitted with speakers to play cassette tapes externally. Doing so can attract the attention of enemy combatants. Raw Diamonds (S): Small sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Raw Diamonds (M): Medium sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Raw Diamonds (L): Large sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Chicken Hat: A cap that gives a superficial resemblance to a chicken outfit. It was unveiled on Kojima Station on Christmas Day, with a still that implied that it could be used during cutscenes. The cap can be selected by players who get too many Game Over screens, and assists the player in their stealth, as enemies will mistake the player for a chicken up to three times before becoming ineffective. Eggshell Hat: A cap similar to the Chicken Hat. Protects players from being detected an unlimited number of times, however it reduces the final mission score significantly. Cassette Tape: Sony labeled tapes can be found scattered all around mission areas through the game. Their appearances may change according the mission the player is currently on. May contain various intel, music, or data. Med Spray: An emergency treatment agent for use after sustaining an injury too grievous for the body to recover naturally. ''Metal Gear Online'' Weapons Weapons exclusive to Metal Gear Online and will not be available to use in the standard The Phantom Pain gameplay. Primary Weapons (Hip) AM MRS-4 Rifle Golden: A golden version of the same rifle seen in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. No changes besides its appearance. Secondary Weapons Wu Silent Pistol Golden: A golden version of the same pistol seen in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. No changes besides its appearance. Other Metal Gear REX Mask: A mask mimicking the bi-pedal walking weapon Metal Gear REX. It is only for aesthetic purposes and offers no advantage. Behind the scenes Unlike previous Metal Gear games, exempting Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, most of the weapons that appear in the game are fictional. This is probably due to licensing restrictions arising from the customization system, which allows the player to swap and change parts from real world companies' weapons. Hideo Kojima inferred that the weapons are based on those found during the 1980s. Several newer promotional renders, along with several older ones of previous games (i.e. promotional images of Peace Walker), have had their previously real life weapons replaced with a Metal Gear Solid V equivalent. For example, a promotional render of Snake from Peace Walker wielding an M16A1 or a render of Old Snake from Metal Gear Solid 4 wielding a M4 Custom now shows them both holding the AM Rifle Type 69 and the HD render art of Solid Snake is seen with a Wu Silent Pistol in his holster instead of a Mk23 SOCOM. This is seen on the cover of The Legacy Collection and many of the cards of Social Ops. Notes and references Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:MGSV weapons Category:Items Category:MGSV equipment